criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals/Season Twelve
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Twelve. The Crimson King ''Earl Roy Everton One of thirteen serial killers who escaped from prison during the events of The Storm. He attempted to flee to Mexico with the help of an accomplice, but was recaptured through the efforts of Luke Alvez, who lured him out by posing as a coyote. Carla Jean Birch The accomplice of Earl Roy Everton, who attempted to help smuggle Everton into Mexico. She was arrested by the BAU after an undercover operation led by Alvez. Sick Day Unnamed Seattle spree killer An unidentified person in Seattle, Washington, who went on a killing spree with an assault rifle. He or she was somehow tracked down by the BAU and either killed or arrested. Profiling 202 Belgian terrorist cell A terrorist cell of unknown ideology that operated in Belgium. Stephen Walker created a profile for them, but it turned out to be wrong and three undercover agents were killed as a result. However, the cell was still stopped before it could carry out a bombing at a major soccer game. A Good Husband The D.C. Torso Killer A still-unidentified serial killer who was active in Washington, D.C., in 2004. He targeted prostitutes, killing them and dismembering their bodies post-mortem, with only the torsos being found, a la the Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run. The BAU profiled the dismemberment as a forensic countermeasure to prevent identification of the victims, and that the killer was no longer active because he was locked up for an unrelated charge. In 2017, he was believed to have resurfaced after a new torso is discovered in Palm Springs, California, but was ruled out after the victim was found to be male. Unnamed hitman A hitman who was hired by a woman to kill her husband, Rossi's friend Judd Ray, during a longstanding domestic dispute. However, Judd survived the hit. The case was brought up by Rossi and Alvez as an example of wives going after their husbands during domestic disputes. Spencer IRT Costa Rica case An unspecified case that the International Response Team was deeply working on in Costa Rica during Reid's arrest in Mexico. Miguel Santos A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Carcel Gran Negra on an unspecified charge(s). Victor Ramirez A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Carcel La Montana on an unspecified charge(s). Juan Zamora A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Prisión de Máxima Seguridad El Diablo on an unspecified charge(s). Oscar Mendoza A Mexican criminal who was being transferred to Santa Adeladia on an unspecified charge(s). Alpha Male Milos' gang A small gang of inmates under the wing of Milos. They consisted of Hicks, Dwayne, and Little T. They appear to be white supremacists, but it is unknown if their leader aligns with that ideology as well. They later assisted Milos in his attempt to kill Reid, but all four stood down at the behest of Calvin Shaw. Elena Olegnova An associate of the Russian Mafia. She was bribed to help Calvin Shaw and his team infiltrate the organization. It was originally assumed that Olegnova got greedy and started blackmailing the team, threatening to blow their covers if they didn't increase her paychecks. Believing an arrest would endanger the lives of his undercover teammates, Shaw chose to kill Olegnova to silence her, and pin the murder on a rival gang. However, Alvez later deduced that Elena was having a romantic affair with the already-married Shaw and he killed her when she got pregnant with his child. Cidro Torres A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into the Protective Custody Unit. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. Rex Driskill A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into the Protective Custody Unit. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. Tyrone Fletcham A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into general population. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. Ernest Zaffross A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into general population. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. Lamont Wexler A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into general population. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. Delmar Wauford A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into general population. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. Treyvan Hillis A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into general population. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. Hernando Quintana A prisoner who was scheduled to be moved into general population. What he did to merit being sent to prison is unknown. In the Dark Unnamed prostitute A woman who molested serial-turned-spree killer Trey Gordon while his father was in another room having sex with another prostitute. She was caught molesting Trey during a police raid of the brothel she worked in, though it is unknown if she was prosecuted. Louvre case An unspecified case Prentiss and Stephen previously worked on together. Stephen was uncertain about the perpetrator being found guilty, but Prentiss told him to have faith in judicial system. In the end, the perpetrator was convicted. Unforgettable Dmitri Sobchek'' A former Russian national who once assisted Stephen and his friend at the BAP, Sam Bower, in their investigation into corruption in the Russian government. He is now an American lobbyist for Russian oil interests, but is currently under investigation for bribing Congressmen. He was considered a suspect in a series of radiation poisonings, but he admitted to Rossi and Prentiss that he was now sympathetic to the Russian government and that he wouldn't be acting alone if he was truly the unsub. He was later exonerated when his alibi checked out. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Minor Criminals